


No Future Without The Past - REDUX

by AwatereJones



Series: Future/Past [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Family, Gen, Gwen Bashing, Mpreg, Rewrite of another author's work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: No Future Without The Past by PCJanto is a story on Fan Fiction that the lovely PCJanto asked me to rewrite with my own weird brain fliter engaged. This was an excellent story and I urge you to go read her origional version, mine has kept to the same storyline. MPREG, Gwen Bashing and a wee boy called Josh are waiting for you. no smut...yet. Maybe in the sequel?





	1. Setting the scene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revised No Future Without The Past](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281256) by PCJanto. 



Jack sat on the hard stool and wondered how the hell they had gotten here, glancing over at Owen's desk where the framed picture of Josh sat pride of place and remembered their excitement the day he was born.

OK, maybe I should go back a bit and let you catch up. You see, there was this alien race called Martins…yes. Corny but true and they found the name Martian funny too. So, get it out of your system, have a snigger and focus. OK? I'm trying to explain something to you. So, anyway these Martins lost one of their offspring and Jack and Ianto found it before a bloody dog the size of a tank ate it. They were obviously relieved and grateful, the talk about children not long but long enough for them to know Ianto and Jack were a couple, childless and Ianto could not provide. Anyone could see Jack was the alpha so Ianto was clearly the 'wife' although he seemed to bristle a bit when asked. Touchy lot, the Welsh. Anyway, as a parting gift they…tweaked things….a harmless wee thing really, used frequently on their planet and these humans were similar in anatomy so it should work OK. Of course, the resulting pregnancy had been a shock to all concerned, especially Jack for some reason who had taken an extra long time on a high roof before he admitted to Ianto that he was jealous. Jealous!

Josh was born without fanfare, a replica of Ianto down to his wee button nose and Jack had fallen in love even more with his family, revelling in this new found bonding as Ianto finally set up house and let Jack into his world of cup coasters, sofa covers and shoes off at the fucking door for the love of the goddess!

Coming back to work had been awkward, Jack wanting to smother but knowing that was unfair. Owen and Tosh adored their little nephew, even if Gwen still refused to accept this was not some plot on Ianto's part to trap Jack into marriage. Ianto had invited her to the wedding, a quiet wee affair out on the moors in the long grass, a bit of a relief when she didn't bother turning up. She claimed a tummy bug. Jack still to this day is unsure if that was a jibe but Ianto took it that way, never complaining but letting his displeasure show in his stilted Mona Lisa smile.

Well, that was three years ago, the Martin Baby and although Owen really fought for them to call him Martin, Joshua won. Josh for short. The Owen in the middle seemed to placate the gruff uncle there.

So, back at work, Josh cloistered in a wee play pen when not with a sitter and things seemed to settle into their routine again, albeit with more public displays of affection as Ianto now allowed not only hand holding in public but the rare kiss with minimal blushing as well. A real family, ya know?

Now this had to happen.

A routine Weevil Scoop gone wrong. One minute they were racing around the edge of a copse of trees, the next thing ya know there is a soft yelp in Jack's earpiece that was not welcome in the slightest little bit, then the next…Ianto is laid out cold with a huge Buck standing over him growling. Jack didn't blink, the Webley answering the challenge and the blood seeping from Ianto's head was totally not welcome either.

Fucking stool was uncomfortable as Jack wrestled with it…too high…too low…fucking lever was broken?

"Jack, stop fiddling about with your arse for a minute will ya?" Owen said softly and Jack looked up with surprise. "Is Josh still with his sitter?"

"Mrs Fendy" Jack nodded as he named the lovely old lady, Mrs Fendericks, who lived a few doors down that Josh had befriended all by himself one day and invited home for tea. Lovely lady. A real grandma kind of lady and she had quickly become part of the woodwork with her knitting, baking and most importantly love for their son, "She is settled in for the evening. I told her we were going clubbing so if we came home shattered she wouldn't question Ianto's red eyes. You know night time hunts are a bitch for his eyesight."

"Good" Owen nodded, shifting from foot to foot, "Right. A few things. Firstly, eight stitches. He hasn't bled to death so you can stop panicking, just a clunk to the skull. May have a concussion I bet, look…er…you remember how we talked about the Martins and their wee piece of tech causing us some …er…surprise?"

"Yeah?" Jack grimaced as he noted Owen's discomfort.

"Well…we need to amend that to surprises" Owen finished with a furtive look at Jack who was still frowning.

"Huh?"

"Mate, he's up the duff again" Owen said slowly, "Like…it wasn't a onetime deal. The little tweak was a permanent one and without any birth control for him…well. Shoulda thought of that I guess."

The stool handle broke again and the stool slowly descended as Jack sat gaping at Owen. Slowly disappearing from view.

Definitely a surprise.

Again.

Shit.


	2. Clusterfuck

2

Ianto moaned softly and Jack was there, crooning as he soothed and tried to help Ianto sit up, the Welshman's confusion apparent as he looked at Jack.

So Jack kissed him and the explosive response was both unexpected by everyone there but also a HUGE warning that something was wrong.

"What the hell" Ianto blustered then he seemed to recover and blinked at Jack with a soft frown, "really sir. I do remember last time you did that and I can assure you, I was not in need of your kiss of life then either."

Jack leaned back with surprise at the clipped tone and open anger, looking to Owen for help and Owen could only shrug.

"Mate, what's the last thing you remember?" Owen asked calmly…well, as calmly as he could.

"Er…" Ianto seemed to struggle, "Suzie. Shit did she do this? Did you get her? Gwen, Gwen are you alright?"

"Shit, amnesia" Own muttered with annoyance, "Look Tea Boy, calm down."

Ianto immediately glared at him and Owen knew he was right, the term now more of an endearment but clearly this Ianto didn't have a place for it.

"OK, you got a bang to the head in the madness, you can see we are all here, all fine and I want you to rest that headache of yours, OK?" Owen asked "Sleep. I'm here monitoring you and you are a bit addled, understandable with the blow you took, OK?"

"OK" Ianto answered, his eyes sliding to Jack, "Sir? What happened to your coat?"

"You bled on me" Jack said with a shrug and he watched Ianto's face change to one of horror.

"Oh god, I am so sorry. I'll have to soak it…" Ianto went to rise and Owen slapped a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"I will shove it in a cold bath, fucking relax." He snarled, "Jesus I would sedate you if not for the concussion."

"sorry" Ianto said in a small voice as he settled again then tried to relax.

"Captain, a word?" Owen asked, leading Jack out of earshot.

"What. The. Fuck" Jack hissed.

"Short term, I think" Owen assured him, "Look, he's addled and in a few days his mind will correct itself, I see no major damage in there with the scans. He just needs to let it all settle back."

"In the meantime he thinks it's four fucking years ago" Jack whined, "Shit. We weren't' even a couple yet. How the hell do I explain Josh? Shit, the new one?"

"Can I be there when you do?" Owen asked, "Popcorn? Shit, ya Wally, don't tell him that he will either not believe you or have a bloody panic attack. Dump the squirt on Rhia, take him home with some story about his flat being fumigated or some shit and don't try to fuck him."

"Shit, yeah. Shit" Jack rubbed his face.

"And stop saying shit all the time, as I remember he hates that word" Owen hissed, then he wandered off leaving Jack slumped in the middle of the hub. After a while he shook himself and stomped up to his office to call Rhiannon, the usual fallback for Josh.

Of course she was happy to take him for a few days, she was excited beyond belief as she often said she wanted sleepovers with the kids, Micha being so close in age. Jack and Ianto had been talking about her having more influence in his life with school drawing nearer, the need for a nanny more apparent and she could use the extra money, her waste of a space sofa troll sitting there reaping benefits while complaining about his back did nothing to ease her house payments, let alone the car repairs needed. Also, Josh loved her.

Jack dropped the phone into its cradle and slumped at the desk, his face in his hands and he smelt Gwen before he heard her, the waft of Rose Water sickly.

"I'll go get him" she offered softly, "I can gather his stuff and drop him over to Rhia. I need to talk to her about the wedding invites anyway. Rhys and I have decided on a colour wheel and I know she could use the extra money. You focus on Ianto."

"Thanks Gwen" Jack said with surprise, her attitude towards Ianto not usually that caring and he smiled softly as she leaned in to hug him, her bosoms squashing against his head before she released.

"I'll go now, let the poor old dear have the rest of the night off for her snooze time, she probably wants to get back to her cats anyway" Gwen soothed, rubbing Jack's shoulder then flouncing out.

Jack had things to organise, fibs to create and some fast talking to do if he was to keep Ianto calm during this little hiccup, the phone call to the old dear short and sweet as she agreed her pussies were probably missing her.

He heard Gwen's voice in the background, surprised she was already there and the phone was handed over.

"I think I should move all Josh's things as well, he might be confused" she purred down the phone, "Otherwise, just the wedding photos?"

"Shit, all the photos I guess, apart from that one of Lisa he keeps in the bookcase" Jack sighed as he rubbed at his far again. "Shit, better make up the spare room too, I doubt he wants me in his bed. Shit."

"I'll fresh sheet both of them, then he can have the one he always sleeps in, might help trigger while he's sleeping, right? You in the spare?" she asked and he grunted as he realised the effort this was going to take.

"No, put him I the spare, too much of my stuff in our room to remove." Jack sighed and she hummed her agreement.

What a clusterfuck.


	3. Gwenzilla

Gwen ferried the wee lad over to Rhia and looked at him a few times in the rear-view mirror as she hunted for signs of Jack, finding the smile and babbling story for his toy rabbit to be more Harkness than Jones.

She could work with that.

Rhia scooped him out happily and Gwen dumped the bags on the driveway then reversed out, shooting back to the house with speed, wanting everything done right and soon the house was spick and span, a photo of the team, one of Lisa and one of Jack and Gwen laughing at some retrieval still on display once finished.

Seemed to set the tone she wanted there.

Then she went to the kitchen and moved all the cupboards, wouldn't do for him to be too comfortable, right?

Then the spare bedroom made up and she went to get some if Ianto's things, placing them carefully in the drawers like he might, wanting the illusion of this being his room to hold in his memory, the picture of Lisa retrieved after a few moments consideration and placed by his bed along with his slippers and things that had been placed by their bed in the other room, the photo taken with her phone ensuring she arranged them just as he had.

Then back to Jack's room….yes, his room now…she remade the bed in sexy sheets, enjoying the feel of them as she rolled in them for a while and then she pulled out her lipstick and coated her lips, leaning down to kiss the sheet before placing the pillow over it, then she picked up the pillow and bit it, liking the red lipstick on the champagne silk. Nice touch.

It still lacked something and she stood looking for a while, then snorted as she toed off her boots so she could pull off her tight slacks, then panties.

Part of a set, quite expensive but worth the sacrifice I guess.

She shoved them down Ianto's side of the bed and smiled to herself as she looked over the scene again.

Yep.

Would do.

Gwen flounced off to see what else he could do to fuck with him.

.

.

.

.

Gwen returned to the hub and nodded to Jack before sitting at her workstation and gleefully rubbing her hands together, looking every part the villain she felt. Felt quite nice ta.

Tosh watched her and wondered what the hell she had been up to, her eyes narrowing as she vowed to watch the bitch more closely, have to be careful with this one. Not wired quite right.

Owen gave Ianto clearance to go home and there was the first hurdle for Jack.

"Ianto, you don't remember but your flat was damaged in a fire about a year…maybe ten months ago" Jack flubbed as Owen watched with open interest, "It was Christmas and impossible to get anywhere to stay… you came to stay with me. I have a house, I didn't let anyone know because it was one of my boltholes but you needed somewhere and I am a pig. You moved in and cleaned it up, and we are flatmates now. You live with me."

"God, really?" Ianto asked with open horror.

"Ianto, believe it or not, we are friends now" Jack sighed, "I forgave you over Lisa, you forgave me too. We found a way to coexist, even laugh together on the sofa at night watching silly movies. We are friends now."

Ianto blinked as he tried to comprehend, "Shit. That's a lot."

"Let's go home and get a good night's sleep" Jack suggested, "Maybe when you wake up your memories will be back and we will be OK, right?"

"Yeah, yea I guess" Ianto said in a small voice that Jack knew meant he was tired beyond belief. Jack resisted the urge to cuddle him and croon as usual, instead settling for a soft smile as he motioned him towards the exit.

"Poor buggers" Owen uttered as the klaxons sounded and Ianto groaned as he shied away from the flashing lights, into Jack's arms then sprang back with open horror.

"I hope it's short lived" Tosh agreed as Gwen tried not to gloat.

She hoped they would all soon get their heads out of their arses and get on the new page, she was already looking ahead and knew soon she would have then all dancing to her tune. Oh and what a complex melody it was.

Little prick wouldn't know what hit him.

Jack would be hers.

As she sniggered and ducked her head Tosh swung to look at her again, the hair in the back of the Japanese woman's neck standing up.

Definitely something wrong here.


	4. Lipsick?

The house was lovely, something Ianto would have picked and he liked the décor immediately heading for the sofa and trying it out.

Jack headed for the kitchen. Not noticing the children's toy Ianto pulled out of the sofa cushions to stare at for a while, then another from underneath his foot.

"Ah, that's where they got to" Jack said quickly as he entered with a coffee cup each, "Little buggers. They're Micha's. Your niece and nephew were here at the weekend and scattered stuff everywhere. They were good kids, picked up their toys but I knew they had missed those. The lid doesn't usually shut on their wee crate in the closet for when they call."

Gods, that had been quick thinking and talking, Ianto's face not telling him if it was swallowed or not but Ianto calmly placed them on the coffee table and went back to staring at the fireplace with annoyance.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No photos" Ianto answered, "Why is it so bare? You know, you need to feather your nest a bit more Sir, it seems so…generic."

Jack tried not to show any response to the words that echoed those the first time Ianto had entered this house, looking around and bemoaning the lack of personalisation. Of course, within a week it was a home. Bursting with love.

Jack cleared his throat and Ianto sighed, "Might hit the hay, er…where is that?"

Jack rose and led him to the spare room, relieved to see Gwen had put in some work and Ianto walked to the bed without comment, kicking off his shoes and laying back, then looking at Jack who was still in the doorway with confusion.

Right.

Jack closed the door and leaned against it, then headed across the hall to their room…his room. Shit. He found the bed also freshly made and the empty side seemed so bereft he pulled out some stuff from the drawers to fill it, somehow feeling better afterwards.

He knew he probably wouldn't sleep but he lay there trying to think of ways to help Ianto remember without pushing him, their son being the time limit. One night away, maybe two but Josh had never been apart from them for long and he knew when Ianto returned to his full capacity he would be horrified at the thought of Josh being apart from them even this long.

Morning found Ianto suited and booted sipping coffee and Jack walked up behind him without thinking, reaching for him and then pausing as he saw the cufflinks he hated, ones Ianto always used to wear before the wedding. Two little coffee beans.

"Nice links" Jack said as he stepped around him.

"Lisa got them for me" Ianto replied, not knowing Jack knew exactly where the bloody things came from.

"So, do you feel like going into work? How's your head" Jack asked.

"Pulsating, thank you sir" Ianto quipped, turning to place a full English down. God, Jack missed this too, the health kick since Josh and that baby weight had been a bone of contention and even though he knew 'Now Ianto' would be pissed to know he was doing it, Jack thanked 'Then Ianto' and dug in.

"Actually, me head is killing me still, I think a quiet day watching shit TV and maybe that ironing would suit best sir" Ianto said softly, "If that's OK."

"Not at all, I can get me work transferred to lap top and we can…"

"No!" Ianto said firmly, "I will be fine sir. No need for you to spend the day here babysitting."

Jack was forced to agree and nervously leave, once again swallowing down the desire to hold him as he forwent his usual kiss goodbye and as he stomped off to the SUV Ianto watched him with open confusion.

He could have sworn Jack had been about to hug him in the kitchen and then again at the door.

He went back in and decided the house needed a good clean, after all this seem to be the payment for his staying, right?

Dusting, vacuuming where more toys turned up and then came the beds. Ianto didn't know if it was bed changing day but he might as well, after all the ones in his room had smelt …musty… and Jack's smelt….Ianto leaned in and took a deep breath, smelling Jack's unique cedar and peppermint scent, the underlying rose water a surprise.

Huh.

He started pulling off the pillows and saw the lipstick.

Huh.

Then came the sheets and the little pair of purple lace knickers flew through the air mere centimetres from his nose and he watched with fascination as they landed on the floor.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Ianto picked them up with finger and thumb only, disgustedly flicking them into the waste paper basket by the bed. Disgusting. Trust the Captain to have some…some…floozy in his bed who couldn't even remember her jocks.

For some reason this rankled and he made the bed with angry, jerking movements. When finished he retreated to his room and sat on the bed seething and grinding his teeth and the image of those fucking panties kept replaying in his head.

He didn't know why he was so angry, putting it down to his love life being nonexistent so it seemed, Lisa's photo by the bed seemed ….wrong.

He rubbed his face as he wondered what the hell he was missing here.


	5. A Cup of Reality

Ianto decided the best thing to do was to head into the hub, maybe more familiar surroundings would help shake this weird feeling so he pulled on his Burberry and stepped outside, his hand going into his pocket and finding keys, further surprised to find the Aston Martin in the driveway, he had missed that yesterday with the fugue.

Wow.

Ianto pulled out the keys and looked at the keychain, pushing the button and feeling both excited and terrified when the car beeped at him and the lights flashed hello.

Shit me a walrus.

Ianto got in and adjusted the mirror that didn't really need adjusting, nor did the seat and he settled as he found it the perfect fit, then he started it and purred along with it, turning to back out of the drive and looking directly at the little car seat in the back.

He sat for a good few minutes staring at the Spiderman seat, his innards doing weird back flips. The toys scattered seemed to live there as well as the blanket. He was definitely missing something and he made a mental note to ask Tosh, she might tell him right?

He sped to the hub and parked, taking another long look in the back, then popping the trunk and walking around to look serenely at the blanket, spare clothes for a wee boy in a zip lock bag and even a little bag of snacks all neatly stored like he might have done it himself.

Missing something big.

Important.

He walked into the hub and headed straight for Jack entering the office and staling as he found Jack in Gwen's boobs, her making soothing noises as she rubbed his hair like he was a fucking puppy. He seemed to be..wriggling?

Ianto cleared his throat and Jack leapt up gasping for air, his head connecting with Gwen's jaw and she squealed as she bit her lip, staggering back.

"Ianto, Gwen was…er…I had a spasm. Er, you came in after all, eh?" Jack spluttered, still addled from Gwen's unexpected comforting and he watched Ianto's eyes flick between them angrily, like the old Ianto.

"I was going to ask if you wanted a brew sir" Ianto said calmly, his fingers tapping against his thigh the tell to Jack that he was beyond enraged, something he had not done in years and Jack found himself torn between defending himself and chastising Ianto for thinking such a thing.

"I was…I have had a hard morning and Gwen was just trying to be a good friend" Jack finally said, "There is nothing more to it than that."

"None of my business is it sir" Ianto replied frostily, "Will you be needing a brew? Or have you had enough milk?"

Jack looked up with shock as the old Ianto would never speak like that and he saw a flicker as his beloved seemed to show for a second, then was gone as the mask slammed down again.

"A coffee would be lovely, thank you Ianto" Jack said as calmly as he could and he watched Ianto stalk down the stairs.

Gwen had bitten her lip inside her mouth quite badly and Owen was leaning over her at her workstation, "Fuck this might need stitches, what the fuck were you doing leaning over him? You know he hates tight spaces."

She couldn't very well answer with his fingers in her mouth so she resisted the urge to bite down.

"Your blouse" Ianto said softly, "Get it off, I can soak it before the blood sets in, such a pretty colour. Shame, you've worked all night and are due to finish the night shift only to have this happen."

Gwen grunted as she awkwardly let Tosh help remove it and Ianto stalled out as he stared at the purple bra, the missing top piece to the set, and he reached into his pocket to pull out the bottom half.

He didn't know why he even had them in there, he had scooped them up with some sort of anger making him almost burst. Now as he dropped them onto her workstation he was surprised to see not only her smugness but the horror of Tosh and Owen as they stared at them with stunned silence.

"Shame not to have the set, must have been expensive" Ianto quipped and he turned at the sound of Jack coming down for his coffee, "I would have washed them but don't know if you have sensitive skin or not."

"Knickers?" Jack asked with surprise, "Where did they come from? Gwen? Are those the ones you brought for Rhys' birthday last week? You were waving them all over the place like a victory flag."

Ianto considered his reaction, as he did everyone else's and something in the back of his mind whispered soothingly.

Interesting.

Ianto went to the kitchen as he considered things and absently he cleaned and reset the coffee machine, tamping the grinds and seating the cup into its saddle, the work both mindless and soothing.

He reached for Jack's cup and his hand froze as he stared at the little Sippy cup sitting next to it in matching blue stripes.

Josh.

Ianto let his hand slam onto the bench as he stared long and hard at his son's cup and then he blinked a few times and huffed softly.

Right.

Everything slammed home as if waking from a weird dream and Ianto blinked at the tiles behind the coffee machine for a while as he let his mind settle and assimilate everything going on.

Two can play fucking games here.

Ianto went back to the coffee machine with new found anger seething as he went over things in his head and realised he had been played.

But by whom?

His yes swivelled to look out into the main hub where Gwen was blinking owlishly at Owen as Jack leaned in over her and made amused noises at her swelling lip.

Right.

Of course.

Game on bitch.


	6. The Game is Afoot

Ianto waited until everyone had calmed and he walked calmly from workstation to workstation taking a perverse delight in being wide eyed and innocent looking, channelling his inner Gwen you might say?

He resisted the urge to bat his eyes though, that might be a bit too obvious.

Then he walked up to Jack's office and did his stealth thing, sneaking up behind him to see him looking at their last family portrait sitting.

He remembered that day, Josh barely two and his little tooth gleaming in the photo where the light had hit it, Jack's look of pride matched by Ianto's as Ianto cradled his son, Jack hugging them both with a look of open possessiveness.

The photographer had been close to eighty and Jack had flirted with the poor man mercilessly until he was so flustered he dropped one of the cameras and thank god it hadn't broken, the pinched butt going a bit too far. They had gotten a lovely discount and Christmas card though.

"Can hardly see where I whooped you one for flirting with the photographer" Ianto said softly and Jack whelped as he swung to stare at Ianto.

Ianto calmly placed the cup down and sat on the edge of the desk to look at him long and hard.

Ianto laid it all out, everything that had happened down to the bare facts...or the knickers and he watched Jack's face change from confusion to rage, then sorrow as he pushed his chair back and looked at Ianto.

"And what else do you think?" Jack asked carefully, his face neutral.

"I think Gwen planted it all, after all she just bought that set and you've been too busy to sneak her home for a quickie these last three days since, besides that bloody rose water is so cloying I would have smelt it in our bed" Ianto said just as calmly, "I think this is Gwen once again trying to come between us and I am sick to fucking death of it. I know you love her, I know this is hard but we are coming to a point of no return here."

"I'll talk to her" Jack promised.

"Will you?" Ianto canted his head, "Heard that before sir."

"Stop it!" Jack growled, rising and closing the door, then closing the blinds and cloistering them from the world outside the office, "Come sit here."

Jack slumped in the sofa and Ianto canted his head. "On the sofa? Or you!"

Jack smiled as he saw the first signs of amusement from his love.

Ianto folded into Jack's lap and settled with his head against Jack's, both men content for a moment.

"I love you" Jack said softly after a while and Ianto hummed as he settled more.

"Where's Josh?"

"Rhia" Jack answered, smelling his beloved happily, "baby…shit. There's more."

"What?" Ianto pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes, "Tell me."

"The Martins…their gift it…er…wasn't a onetime deal" Jack sighed, "Owen examined you after he stitched your scalp."

"Bullshit" Ianto sputtered, his fingers reaching to find the stitches as if they might tell him something.

"He estimates about twelve weeks love" Jack sighed, "Sorry. It never occurred to me..I mean…is it wrong of me to be so excited? I was horrified, angry and so excited all at once I thought I might vomit. Then I thought back to the day Josh was born, his little face and your precious gift to me…to all of us. I was so…gods. I felt so light that if I stepped off the roof I might float up into the clouds."

"Another baby" Ianto repeated with wonder.

"You OK?"

"Gotta be, I'm preggers" Ianto answered, settling back in his husband's arms and Jack relaxed as he finally knew his love was back, in control and no longer confused.

Everything else could wait.

Downstairs Gwen sat unaware that her coffee was dribbling down her front with her frozen lip, fantasising about what might happen next. The argument going on up there must be epic and she could see that ugly face Ianto made when he cried, begging Jack to explain as Jack got all angry and finally admitted it was her, had always been her. Only her.

More than once she glanced up eagerly, only to see Tosh swing to openly glare at her.

Bitch.

When Jack finally admitted his feelings and took Gwen into his bed where she belongs that little Japanese bitch would know the meaning of revenge. Maybe she should feed the weevils for a while.

Gwen's expression looked more like she was taking a crap and Owen stood with his arms folded watching for a while, then wandered over to Tosh, "Don't know about you but I need a bloody drink."

"I'll be there soon" Tosh said dreamily as she continued to stare as Gwen, "Just gotta finish a few things."

"OK," Owen shrugged, used to her weird ways, "I'll ge the drinks in, see ya there toots."

Tosh hummed absently as she swung in her chair, her own mind whirring faster than Gwen's ever could.

No one messes with her family.


	7. Clarity

Next morning found the team assembling, making Ianto think of X-Men or something.

**Torchwood Assemble!**

He found it even more amusing to put Sean Connery's voice in there.

He made coffee and settled on the sofa to read the overnights, Jack still on the phone and Tosh decided to start her fun.

"Ianto, should you be drinking coffee?" Tosh asked with wide eyes and Ianto looked up at her with surprise.

"I'm fine. Owen is going to give me a complete physical later but me head is quite fine today ta" Ianto said and Gwen pounced as Tosh knew she would.

"I can ask Jack to give you some time off Pet, maybe a few days to…."

"If I wanted time off I would bloody ask him myself" Ianto snarled with rare temper, "I don't need you handling me!"

Gwen blinked with shock and Tosh held back until Gwen chose a Danish and took a big bite, then saw her cue.

"He doesn't mean it Gwen, he's just hormonal. What with the baby and all" Tosh said like it was a throw away comment and she watched with glee as Gwen choked in her mouthful, Owen rushing to thump her back vigorously until she was screaming uncle.

"Oh dear, need a drink?" Ianto said with horror, shoving the cup he had been drinking from at her and she took a big swig, then gargled as she spat it out.

"What the hell it that shit!" she roared, Ianto's face changing as she used the dreaded word and Owen clasped his hands together like a small child at Christmas as Ianto snarled at her.

"That is the best green tea for my bloody stomach!" he said angrily, "Do not act like a child."

Gwen broke free and ran for Jack's office slamming into it and startling Jack as she entered with her hair wild, still choking and coughing so he resumed the slapping Owen had started, then turned her for the Heimlich manoeuvre.

Ianto entered to find Jack thrusting against her as she looked at Ianto, her face showing gleeful enjoyment as she pretended it was some sexual act and his blood boiled, making him turn and stalk back downstairs.

Tosh saw it all on CCTV and decided to pull out the big guns, bitch really went too far and Jack needed a good smack as well.

They shouldn't wake the dragon.

She was rolling that fire in the back of her throat as she watched Ianto's shaky hands shoot his cuffs.

Ianto then headed for the conference room as Gwen flounced down adjusting her blouse.

"Gwen, Ianto wanted your OK on the seating in the confenrce room" Tosh said, knowing Gwen couldn't resist and as she shot in there after Ianto Tosh stalked up with Jack's still undrunk cup of coffee.

"Ah, me double proof elixir made by my husband's fair yet just hand" Jack sighed happily, "What the hell was she choking on anyway?"

Tosh reached around to key in the CCTV for the conference room and Jack looked dup with a noise of pleasure, "There he is. My Welshman."

"Shhh" Tosh said patting his shoulder and they watched as Gwen entered the frame.

"I've had to bend over backwards for you, doing your paperwork, covering your incompetent mistakes, but I won't stand for it anymore, Gwen. I can take what you do to me, but when you start hurting my family, I draw the line!" Ianto snarled as he walked around the table, keeping distance between them both.

"Ianto, how dare you? You can't talk to me like that!" exclaimed Gwen. "Ianto you're crazy. You need help. I'm going to get Jack."

Ianto snapped as he stepped to the door and closed it, blocking her exit. "You're not going anywhere. But I'm sure Jack would love to hear about what you've been up to. Maybe that's who I should be talking to, Gwen. Maybe he should know how sick and obsessive you are: planting your personal items around him, the lipstick on his collar and mug. And when that didn't work, you planted your panties in his bed for me to find."

Gwen looked scathingly at the young Welshman.

"Ianto, do you think Jack would believe you?" she asked. "Jack loves me. Did you know, he told me that he came back for me, but I had Rhys, so he settled for you: a poor pathetic, snivelling tea-boy, who he could have whenever he wanted. You still weren't good enough. You think you were the only one, but I know there were others, just as young and handsome."

Jack was at his desk clenching his fist in anger. How could he have been so wrong about Gwen?

"I pity you," replied Ianto. "That you are so heartless and vicious. You must really hate me, and you can't see what a good man Rhys is, and one day, it will be too late. But I'm warning you, Gwen, you try to destroy my family again, and I will give you a hell you have never dreamed of."

"You want to know what hell is, Ianto?" she looked at him in anger. "It's what you put Jack in. You trapped him by getting pregnant, and we both know that it was no accident. Jack was forced to give up his love for me so he could marry you. And yes, I planted those items. I did it to set Jack free so that we could be happy together. But you couldn't have that, could you? So you conveniently get pregnant again."

With a wicked venomous laugh Gwen said, "How does it feel, knowing when you and Jack make love that it me he's thinking of, my lips he's kissing."

Ianto's soft laughter was not what she expected as he canted his head to look directly at the camera blinking in the corner of the room.

That eyebrow was question enough and Jack rose from his chair with a soft growl.

Time to sort this shit once and for all.


	8. a repreive...reluctantly

Tosh and Owen were both watching Gwen emerge from the conference room as they sat at their desks.

Ianto emerged from the conference room to find Jack waiting, his arms open and they embraced in each other's arms. After some whispered conversation Jack sent Ianto to his quarters under his office to rest after everything that had happened.

Gwen felt her whole world was collapsing around her and she sobbed as she looked towards Jack and made a last attempt at him. "Jack, I love you, and now you can be free. I know you feel the same.

Jack looked at her, "Gwen, I'm sorry, but I don't love you. Maybe I'm to blame for this."

Before he could say anything else, Tosh spoke up.

"Jack, I want to talk to you before you deal with Gwen."

"Ok, Tosh. Let's go to the autopsy room." agreed Jack, walking after her curiously.

Going to the autopsy room, Tosh calmly told Jack. "What Gwen did to Ianto is unspeakable, but Jack, whatever punishment you give out has to be fair."

"Tosh, she tried to hurt Ianto and destroy my family," replied the Captain angrily.

Tosh sighed. "Yes, Jack, she did, but you are also to blame. As much as I love you and Ianto, I have to be honest, your actions haven't helped from Day 1. You knew Gwen was obsessed with you, so you flirted, she stared, you made her second in command over Owen after only being here for a few months.

Jack looked at the Japanese woman. "Tosh, what are you saying?"

"You let Gwen break every Torchwood protocol, where others would have been reprimanded. You made her feel superior to us all, she was the only one you confided in, and even after confessing your love for Ianto, getting married and having a son, your flirting never stopped."

"Tosh, I always flirt, but it doesn't mean anything. Ianto knows that."

"Yes, but does Gwen know that? A man who loves his partner doesn't constantly flirt in front of him, especially with the woman who is known to carry a torch for him. We know it's innocent on your part, that it's in your nature, but Gwen sees it as something more. Maybe you didn't want to see it, or you crave the attention of being the dashing hero in her eyes and it just helps your ego."

Jack brought his hands to his face, shaking his head as he was listening intensely to Tosh.

"Jack, this is not Gwen's fault alone. It's you also. Did you ever wonder why Ianto never came to you? Yes, Ianto loves you, but when it comes to Gwen he's very insecure. The evidence she planted made it worse, and the panties in your bed was more than he could bear. Owen believes that was why he blocked out that part of his life, the pain and betrayal was too overwhelming. So, Jack, I suggest you think long and hard before you issue a harsh punishment to Gwen. You are our leader, we look to you for guidance, and we all need to set boundaries, to keep the least amount of friction out of the workplace as is possible."

Jack looked at Tosh. "Thank you for putting things in perspective and opening my eyes."

Jack thought for a while and then sighed, the weight of being a leader on his shoulders seemed as heavy as that of a husband.

Jack later emerged with his arms folded across his chest as he walked towards Gwen.

He started off in his most sincere voice, "Gwen, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt or mislead you, and I never wanted you to stray from your life. I just wanted you to maintain some normalcy with Rhys, to have a family, and to be happy. It can happen, even in Torchwood."

Gwen was sobbing, as she felt like her heart was being ripped from her body.

Jack knelt down in front of Gwen. "I do love you Gwen, just as I love Tosh and Owen, and that will never change. I feel that you just need some time away from Torchwood and from me. Then, you will realize that you never loved me and that your heart and love still belongs to Rhys as it always did.

Gwen sniffed. "You think so?" she asked.

"Yes, Gwen, I do" replied Jack, a smile forming on his face.

Something was still troubling Gwen.

"Jack, what about Ianto?" she asked. "Will he ever forgive me?"

Unbeknownst to her, Ianto wasn't sleeping, but watching and listening to every word on the CCTV in Jack's office."

Coming out of Jack office, he said to her, "Gwen, we all make painful mistake. Mine was Lisa, and all of you have forgiven me. Yes, Gwen, with time, I can forgive you also."

Gwen smiled at this. "Ianto, I'm so sorry. I hope we can become friends."

Ianto nodded, staying silent. The agreement he had made with Jack was binding, he knew from the glances Jack was making that he knew it too. Next time, he walks. They didn't need Gwen or Torchwood in their lives, the real question had been if Jack could live without Torchwood and go with them.

His whispered affections assured Ianto that the safe word would never have to be used.

Hopefully.

Jack spoke again. "Gwen, I'm not firing or retconing you. This wasn't your entire fault; sometimes I forget that things are so much different in the 21st century. Things I perceive as innocent can mean so much more to the other person. I'm suspending you for 2 weeks with pay, so that you and Rhys can take a vacation and relax. Rekindle that special love you have for each other."

Gwen sadly kissed Jack on the cheek saying, "Jack, Ianto, I really am so sorry."

Jack turned to Tosh. "Everything is quiet, so we can call it a day. I'm transferring the rift alarm to my wrist strap so I'll know if anything new comes up."

Jack looked at Ianto. "I want to collect my adorable son and take my gorgeous husband home to celebrate our new little miracle."

Jack knew things would be tense for awhile with Gwen and Ianto, but he had faith that they could overcome this.

Jack knew that he and Ianto loved each other, and with the arrival of another little miracle they couldn't have been happier.

He just hoped this was the final time they had to pull Gwen into line.

He hadn't failed to notice the needle of liquid Retcon on Owen's desk waiting.

.

.

.

.

So this is the end of this …there is a sequel called ''Part If Not All", and I will work on this as well.

If you enjoyed this I urge you to go read the original No Future Without The Past by PCJanto on Fan Fiction.


End file.
